


浴室

by usotuki



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usotuki/pseuds/usotuki
Summary: 学生卡自觉下车哦(๑•ᴗ•๑)xjb写真开心！





	

　　王源早早收拾完了，坐在床上，手机刷过去却什么也看不进去。他刚过了忙的日子，明天没事情，后天也没事情，突然的悠闲让他闲的发芽，他把手机扔到一边，坐直了身子，从镜子里看见王俊凯正坐在浴缸的边沿，妆还剩一半，头发被夹子夹的七歪八倒，眼睛放空，看着脚下的地砖。  
　　比起他平时的样子，现在真是相当狼狈。  
　　房间里的工作人员早走了大半，比起几十分钟前的嘈杂已经安静了不少。王源的笑声不打折扣的被王俊凯听了去，他本就等的发困，心里更烦了。于是喊了一声：“王源——”  
　　没过多久就听见拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音奔着这儿来了。  
　　“喊你源哥干什么？”  
　　王源靠在门上，近距离看着王俊凯这幅颓样笑的更放肆了。  
　　王俊凯啧了一声，伸手去抓人被王源躲过去，那家伙还伸舌头做鬼脸气他。  
　　“王源儿，你最好别被我逮到……”  
　　浴室外的staff冒了个头：“小凯，再稍微等一下就好，你别乱动啊……”  
　　王俊凯站起来，百无聊赖的走了一圈，靠着洗手台发呆。他忽然想起什么，对着门外喊道：“王源儿，帮我拿下手机”  
　　王源进来的时候还很警惕，只露了半个身子，把手机递过去。如果不是他这副样子提醒，王俊凯都要忘了刚才那茬。心里又气又笑，拽着手腕把人抓进来，拿了手机，笑着问道：“刚才不是很6吗？现在怂啦？”  
　　王源哼哼不说话，被拽着走不开，过了会儿他压低了声音说：“哎呀手机都给你送过来了，放我回去睡觉。”  
　　“哟，你还有两幅面孔呢？刚才不是精神的很，非得来闹我。”  
　　“谁闹你了啊！”  
　　“谁闹谁知道喽。”  
　　王源听着外面动静，瞟了一眼门口，在王俊凯腰上挠了一把就想跑。王俊凯身子一塌，手却没松，王源被拽了回来，连脚都被锁住，两个人险些一起倒在地上。  
　　王俊凯声音压的很低，烧的他耳朵发烫。  
　　“你——跑——啊——”  
　　王源躲不过，索性往他怀里撞。  
　　“放我去睡觉吧，好不好？”  
　　王俊凯盯着他黑葡萄一样的眼睛，刚才想好的调戏全都忘了个干净，半天没说话。王源也忘了自己本是要逃跑的，被盯了半天，耳朵上那团火蹭蹭直接烧上了脸。  
　　王俊凯的脸离的近了些，王源看到他嘴上亮闪闪的颜色突然反应过来，两只手制住了他的脸。  
　　还挺好玩的，王源看着王俊凯茫然的神情，把他的脸挤成撅嘴的模样，凑在他耳边说悄悄话。  
　　“你嘴上还涂着东西呢，也不怕被看到。”  
　　王俊凯一下子连眉毛都耷拉下来，加上被王源挤成了嘟嘴，可怜巴巴的，有点好笑。  
　　王源松开手，看着他的样子还是有点于心不忍，大发慈悲的在他嘴角啄了一下。  
　　“但是我可以啊。”  
　　他趁着王俊凯还在发愣，手不安分地滑进他裤子里，点到为止，撩完就跑得没了影子。  
　　王源钻进被子里，旁边的手机嗡嗡嗡的震起来。  
　　他盯着那边抓狂一样刷屏的对话框，费劲的把自己的笑憋回去。  
　　staff终于拿着东西去浴室解救王俊凯了，手机那头也安静下来，王源快睡着的时候又嗡了一声。吹风机的声音也戛然而止。王源半眯着睡眼打开微信，看见发来的消息后背一凉，把手机往床头一扔闭上眼装死。  
　　然而越是想睡却越清醒，他听见了关门声，上插销的声音，然后是越来越近的脚步声，直到床边陷下去一块。王源心里念叨着快睡觉快睡觉，半张脸藏在被子里，皱起的眉头被王俊凯看的一清二楚，他半天没听到动静，忍不住眯了个缝偷看，直接撞上王俊凯不怀好意的笑脸。  
　　“我还以为你没等我呢。”  
　　王俊凯刚洗过脸，手上冰凉，他的手指绕着王源的头发，指腹轻扫过头皮，麻痒的感觉窜到脊背。王源索性翻了个身：“不知道你说什么，睡了。”  
　　冰凉的手指伸进被窝，蛇一样从他的侧腰滑到胸口。  
　　王源一句卧槽被冻的只剩一半，他往另一边挪动，却怎么也躲不开那只手。王俊凯把他捞回来，笑他：“你都要掉下床了。”言罢也钻进被窝里，手绑着王源的腰，伸腿把王源的脚勾过来，暖烘烘的被子被他闹腾的一点温度不剩，王源气的咬他下巴。  
　　“你属狗啊。”  
　　“我要被你冻死了！”  
　　“过会儿就暖和了。”  
　　“不行，你去开空调。”  
　　“我困死了，你去。”  
　　“明明是你搞的，你去。”  
　　“哎呀别吵。”王俊凯低下头堵住他的嘴，王源往后退了一点，还想争个高下，张开嘴却被趁虚而入，呼吸交换间漏出呻吟。王俊凯搭在他腰上的手也按耐不住，压着他的尾椎骨将两人的身体紧紧贴在一起。王源那儿起了反应，无意识地摆动着腰和王俊凯的磨蹭。  
　　“不想睡觉了？”  
　　王俊凯一巴掌打在他屁股上，不轻不重的，倒是吊的人心痒。  
　　“反正你不能撩了我就睡觉。”  
　　“刚才谁撩了我就跑的？”王俊凯掐了他一把，“是不是欠上？”  
　　王源哎呀哎呀的打马虎眼，王俊凯看了他一眼，闭上眼装睡了。王源只得哄着他，舔着他的嘴角，主动和他的交缠，抬起一条腿压过去。王俊凯睁开眼，手抚上他的大腿，深入他的臀缝。  
　　“等，等会儿……”王源喘了几口：“……你带东西了吗”  
　　王俊凯也是喘着，没回答。  
　　“不行，不行我跟你说！你别过来！疼的又不是你！”  
　　王俊凯挑了挑眉，笑着说：“又是撩了就跑？”他看见王源苦着脸，也就不打算再勉强他，在他脸上捏了一把。“那早点睡吧。”  
　　王源眼睛是闭上了，心头那点火苗却越烧越旺，焦躁地直叹气，缩进被子里一路乱摸。王俊凯好不容易快睡着，气的恨不得把他拽出来打一顿。  
　　王源摸到了王俊凯下身还硬着的东西，小心翼翼地舔了一下，腥咸的味道并不好闻。他吞的有点艰难，呜咽声被压抑着出不来。王俊凯怕他闷，没过多久就把他捞出来。被子里灌了冷风，王源抖了一下喊冷。  
　　“去浴室里吧。”  
　　王俊凯顺手打开了空调。他打开水龙头浇了王源一身，两个人在雾气缭绕里接了个湿答答的吻。  
　　王源退了一步，小声说：“我，我没刷牙……”  
　　“我什么时候嫌弃过你？”  
　　王俊凯把他拉回来，虎牙啃着他凸出的骨骼。  
　　“别留印……”  
　　他不满地克制住跃跃欲试的牙齿，在手上挤了点沐浴露，专心扩张起来 。  
　　王源趴在他的肩上，尽力放松身体，后穴里进出的手指还是有些异物感。浴室里的灯光温暖明亮，平日里借着黑藏在角落里肆无忌惮惯了，现在赤裸裸的无处可躲，那目光就像毒蛇一样舔的他发慌又止不住的上瘾。  
　　王俊凯拍拍他的背，让他躺在浴缸里，王源对上王俊凯的眼睛，侧过脸去，手臂横在眼前，王俊凯偏不让他如愿，还把他的脸扳正，按着他的腰一口气插了进去。王源没想到他这么急，身后的小穴被填的酸胀发痒，那根硬物像是一路顶到他的肚子，逼得他气也喘不过来，手在墙上乱抓。  
　　王俊凯拉过他作乱的手按在自己后颈，顺着他的手臂滑下去，在他前胸的红点上掐了一把，下身缓慢抽离。  
　　“嘶……你干嘛！”  
　　王源吃痛，后穴也跟着紧缩。他看着王俊凯突然皱起的眉头，又泛起了小心思。他抬起一只腿压着王俊凯的腰，把他的东西又吃回去。那东西顶得太深，王源一下失了力气，扭着腰想退一点，王俊凯抓着他的脚踝把他按回去。王源的呻吟抖得快要没了声音，手在他后肩掐出红印。  
　　“疼不疼？”王源清醒过来，抚摸他身上的印记，鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。  
　　“疼。”王俊凯面不改色地说着假话，低下头讨吻，任由那家伙在他的嘴里胡乱扫荡。  
　　王源的舌头划过他的虎牙尖，细微的痛感刺的他兴奋起来，喉咙里发出令人怜爱的呜咽声。王俊凯被他哄的开心，推着他的舌头反客为主，随着身下的动作一同深入进去。王源被他的气息包围着，沉溺不可自拔。他双脚环住对方的腰，后穴也跟着紧缩，王俊凯抽插的艰难，啪的拍了他一巴掌。  
　　“就知道撩。”  
　　“你不是很喜欢吗？”  
　　王俊凯拿他没办法，笑意也藏不住，他把王源拉起来，两人身体连接着换了个姿势。王源猝不及防被顶到深处，身体控制不住的发抖，张开嘴却连呻吟也没了声音。  
　　王俊凯扶着他的腰引导他上下动作，王源惦记着那一瞬的快感，主动摆起腰肢，和敏感点堪堪擦过，翘起的东西顶在王俊凯的小腹小幅度的摩擦。他爽的全身发抖，却怎么也到不了高潮。  
　　王源动的身上酸软，放慢了速度。他抬起身子，发现王俊凯正主动抽出去，后穴只剩下龟头，空荡的很。王源慌忙坐下，被王俊凯顶的发昏，身下的硬物抽插的速度越来越快，隐密处听到到咕唧的水声。汹涌的快感迷得他睁不开眼睛，只能凭着本能呻吟，他被操的乖了，身体也主动贴过去，唇也好心也好什么都可以被掌控。  
　　王俊凯亲亲他的脸颊，按着他的腰往下坐。  
　　“等、等一下太、太快了……”  
　　王源一句话断断续续说不清楚，夹杂着喘息和呻吟，大脑一片告白，头仰着险些栽下去。他绷紧了脚背，前端的液体顺着王俊凯的腹肌又流回了两人结合的地方，王源后穴不受控制的痉挛着，夹着还在进出的东西不放。王俊凯发狠地撞进去，顶在王源的敏感点上射了出来。一股一股打在内壁，王源轻哼着哆嗦，脱力地倒在王俊凯身上，下身一前一后缓慢的动作。  
　　王俊凯的东西一抽出来，王源就觉得有东西往外流。  
　　王俊凯笑着说：“你这样子真的很欠上。”  
　　“你这样子真的很欠揍。”王源平复了呼吸，扶着墙站起来，打开花洒准备清理。  
　　“你出去，我要洗澡。”  
　　“那一起洗啊。”  
　　“不行，我拒绝。”  
　　“别害羞啊”  
　　“不行，你松手！松手！”  
　　所以最后洗成了吗？  
　　天知道。


End file.
